


Fly in a Spiders Web

by RoselineSmith



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Murder, Okay... so it ended up being only 1 murder, but its kinda like assassins, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 06:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoselineSmith/pseuds/RoselineSmith
Summary: Based on the Art by bleepblopbloop56 on tumblrLink: https://bleepblopbloop56.tumblr.com/post/182407193158/here-ya-go-hope-this-is-okay-i-drew-it-on-theI absolutely love it and immediately got the need to write it~Description: Logan has been in this business for a while, and he always thought he'd be alone...While writing this, I realize it may be kind of cliche but I don't really care lol, enjoy.





	Fly in a Spiders Web

Logan was what was considered a black widow.

The black widow serial killer is a woman who murders three or more husbands or lovers for financial or material gain over the course of her criminal career.

Except that what made him so impossible to find...

Logan was not a woman like the police suspected, but was a male. 

Taking a position among some of the most prolific black widow serial killers Marie Bersnard, Tillie Klimek, and his current body count rivaled that of Amy Archer-Gilligan, coming in with hers at around forty eight and his own sitting just around forty six.

Yea. He had been that busy, but it was work and people paid him to commit the crimes, he was sure that by the end of his criminal career, either when he was retired or he was dead, he would have a much higher body count then he did at this exact moment.

~~~

In a societal specific world, you wouldn't expect Logan Sanders to be a killer, except here he was, injecting another man with a syringe full of air that would effectively kill him in 5....4....3....2...done. 

He steps back away from the body, his hair tucked carefully under a baseball cap, he uses the gloved hand to press his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose as he glanced down at the now corpse at his feet.

"Shouldn't have tried to get frisky..." Logan said, shaking his head before he stepped over the body, "Your wife says goodbye." He muttered before he swept out of the bathroom, having scoped the place out before hand, he knew where the cameras were, only one, selectively aimed at the cash register and no where near the door or bathroom, and of course, selecting a time where the coffee shop had been incredibly busy meant he could sneak out before anyone discovered the body.

~~~

While he was on his way home, he slid proof of the death to the woman who was waiting on the street down the block for it. Of course, she got a hefty compensation for not saying anything and delivering the proof to the soon to not really be grieving widow that Logan had now produced. 

After that, he headed home, slipping into his apartment, it was modest, filled with antique and first edition books lining the walls of the apartment living room. Of course, he traveled across the country, less likely to catch him and connect the cases if he crossed state lines, but this was home. He slipped the knife into its foam spot before he slid the tray back under the bed, pulling the bedskirt down to cover the small handle of the tray that held guns, knives, syringes. 

How he killed depended on what the customer wanted, though generally he used some kind of chemical warfare that wouldn't be traced, or an air embolus like earlier that day, which of course would simulate a heart attack, making it less traceable for himself.

He walked back into the kitchen, getting a glass of red wine to drink while he cooked a Chicken and Bacon Pasta dish with Spinach and Tomatoes wrapped up with a garlic cream sauce.

He was always hungry after a kill, a therapist he killed once said that it was most likely because of all of the energy exerted but there really wasn't much energy exerted when your stabbing them with a needle, they rarely even fight.

So Logan assumed it was a comfort thing, he just preferred to be busy, and he could never get himself to calm down enough for an hour or so after a kill....

Or perhaps it was because of all of the surveillance and planning, he didn't usually eat much before a kill... so perhaps he was just hungry.

While the chicken and pasta were cooking, the sauce on a slow simmer on the back ringer, he pulled out his laptop, flickering it on to check and make sure that the deposit was made into his international bank, which of course, was encrypted and impossible to trace, and once it was, he plugged in the encryption key and opened up the website to see if there was any new jobs available.

Which, of course there were... There were always people who wanted someone to get killed.

He scrolled through, trying to determine who should be his next target;

_Donald Trump: Billionaire who is ruining the planet._ **Too high risk.**

_Doug Ford: Ruining the Ontario Climate Change Protections, Wants to destroy the boreal forest, has ruined student loans and wants to destroy public healthcare._ **Too high risk - Travel to Canada**

_Thomas Sanders: Is accumulating to much power with his pure cinnamon roll fans._ **Isn't that the Vine guy? Why is someone want him dead.**

_Douglas MacLellan: Windsor Photographer, complete asshole to the younger generation._   **Still out of the country, a bit to risky right now.**

_Nicholas Artiello: Assault on his wife, is wealthy, keeps himself out of prison with bribes, need to get rid of quietly._ **A yes, this one is perfect.**

Logan clicked on the job assignment and he accepted it, jotting down the address to do surveillance before he pulled out the encryption key and the website shut itself down on his computer before he shut down the computer itself. 

He was glad he finished when he did because it was time to flip the chicken and stir the pasta, especially since it was mostly ready. 

He sat down to eat a few minutes later and once he was done, he gathered a good book before heading out to decide where he planned on meeting this Nicholas fellow. It really was a no brainier when he discovered that Nicholas Artiello was going to be at a charity fundraiser, it was busy and would be a perfect place to do his dirty work.

Little did he know, Nicholas Artiello was a cover because something much more sinister was at play here.

~~~

Logan knew that the ball was for the rich, and with the money he had accumulated it wasn't that hard to get in posing as a wealthy donor and depositing 100,000 into the charity fund... I mean, who donates that kind of money if they are going to kill someone? No one, hence why the police would never think twice about him....

Or so he thought....

When he arrived at the party, he was dressed in a blue gown that had a slit running up to approximately his knee, his knife hidden against his leg under the fabric of the dress, the heels securely attached to his legs, the heals coming in at a approximately two inch stiletto, a good weapon if things got messy.

Logan walked through the party, his eyes smokey behind his glasses as he held onto the small clutch purse he brought with him, of course sitting inside of it was a vial of poison that would be metabolized in the body quickly as long as it was slipped into something in a drink... or perhaps even skin contact as well as a syringe resting at the bottom of the clutch.

He took a deep breath, deciding to chat up the other patrons who were at the gala... because who goes to a gala and talks to people if they are here to kill someone? No one...

When the party was in full swing he noticed someone who had been watching him throughout the gala, a young man with black and purple hair, who was wearing an expensive black suit and a purple tie. He was quite handsome, but Logan was a bit worried about his presence, he may end up with two fatalities this evening. 

He checked the image in his clutch and spotted Nicholas Artiello, moving to start his approach before he spotted them, multiple guards, though he doubted they were actual guards based on the way that they moved. It wasn't until he saw this 'Nicholas Artiello' from the other side when he knew who he was. He had walked into a trap. 

He growled slightly, taking a step back before he noticed that the guards had him surrounded. He took a deep breath, leaning his head back for a moment before he reached down and he pulled at the slit of the dress, the hidden zipper under the inside slid open, revealing the knife so that Logan would have easy access god forbid he needed it. He tilted his head to look at the ones in the business knew as Deceit, a liar who took your profits and made you work for him if he caught you within his web. 

Except... Logan was the superior spider. He flashed Deceit a toothy grin before he slipped out of his heels. Logan scooped them up, as if he was going to use them as a weapon to hurt the guards that were increasingly getting closer to him.

Logan threw the first heel and it made Deceit laugh when the heel embedded itself into the stain glass window nearby. Logan's eyes never left Deceit's face as he smirked and raised an eyebrow, causing the laugh to cease prematurely. Logan threw the other and it shattered the window. 

The guards had gotten close enough now that Logan took the closet one down, using the momentum from that take down to flip himself over the two others and land on the edge of the window. "It's been charmed, but I really must be going." He said, licking his lips before in a dramatic flourish of the dress he was jumping out the window and landing in the bushes nearby. 

Unfortunately, he knew that this was not the end and Deceit most likely had guards outside, unless he had incredibly underestimated the other, which he doubted based on who Deceit was. It only two himself a second to extract himself from the bush before he was running barefoot across the lawn, changing directions when he saw the guards out by his car. Fuck. Well, change of plans. Logan took off in the other direction, heading towards the forest he knew was at the back of the mansion. He knew he had to get out of here and there would be lots of coverage once he got to the forest. 

When he reached the edge of the forest, he felt a set of hands wrapping around him and a taser being pressed against his back, causing him to slump and he internally swore at himself for getting captured...

~~~

It took a few hours for Logan to wake up again, he knew that whatever they had hit him with after the taser had been potent enough as his head still felt like it was swimming through a vat of toxic slug. When he finally managed to open his eyes, he glanced down at his wrists, finding that they were restrained against the arms of a chair, as well as his legs were tied together, tho thank god he wasn't tied with his legs spread open, he didn't want to be uncomfortable like that.

When he finally looked up, he found he was in a normal room, not what he had expected from Deceit.

His eyes flashed towards the door when he heard movement and voices outside of it.

"Are you sure bringing him in is a good idea?"

"Yes, he is skilled, you saw him."

"But the police after after him...."

"That doesn't matter V, they can't catch him if he drops off the grid for a bit before he reappears.... Besides, we need the encryption for the website..."

So that was what they were after.

Logan dropped his head and pretended to be asleep again once the door opened and he heard two sets of footprints entering the room.

~~~

Patton tilted his head for a moment at Logan pretending to be asleep, he had been looking at the display on his glasses of the video feed of the room that Logan had been in and he knew that the other had to be awake since he had been moving his head while they were talking. He shook his head and glanced over at Roman, "You searched him correct? The Encryption key wasn't on him?"

Roman shook his head, "No. It's not on him. I hope V can find it at his house."

Patton nodded for a moment before he moved to untie Logan's wrists, "I know your awake... And we aren't here to kill you..."

Logan's head snapped up, he hadn't been expected for the voice to be so close to him or for the bond's around his wrists to be loosening. He felt like he couldn't breath when he came face to face with a chubby cheeked male with similar glasses to his own who was wearing a "I love cats" T-shirt and what looked like a frilly skirt. His eyes traced the freckles that spattered the other's cheeks, trying to take in everything that was the other. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye and he turned towards that person, identifying him as the threat since the other was untying him.

Though when Logan set his eyes on the slickly dressed man who was standing there he swallowed softly. He didn't seem to be holding any visible weapons in his hands and Logan's eyes were drawn to the muscular outline against the arms of suit jacket the other was wearing. Logan took a deep breath before his eyes followed up the man's arm to his face before he took in the other. The man didn't seem to be as impressed, the sharp cheek bones that seemed to frame deep brown eyes and plush lips that made Logan's heart almost skip a beat.

Logan's attention was drawn back to the male who was untying him, he was saying something but Logan hadn't been paying attention enough to catch the beginning part of the question "...encryption key, will you help us...?" 

Logan shook his head for a moment before he frowned, "Wait, what?" He said, his voice sounded weird, and wrong to him.

Patton frowned at the gurgled sound that came out of the other's mouth, "How much did you give him? He's awake but doesn't seem to have full function back... V's gonna kill you if he is permanently damaged...."

"He'll be fine by the time that V gets home... I hope... I mean, he was a lot skinnier then what we had been expecting...." Roman replied, shaking his head for a moment as he looked over at Logan. "He should be fine..."

Logan tried to say something again but it still came out as a gurgle, he felt strong hands pick him up and carry him over to the bed that was in the room, laying him down and he heard something about him sleeping it off and that he should be okay. 

He didn't know why, perhaps it was still the drugs, but he felt himself dozing off quickly, which generally didn't happen for Logan. He found no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get his circadian rhythm to set itself back up properly. 

~~~

It was a few hours later when Virgil walked back into the apartment, he was happy to be out of that ridiculous suit that he had to wear to the charity gala that turned out to be more interesting then he expected it to be, and that he was happy for.

Virgil placed the groceries that he had purchased down on the counter before he put them awake, he could hear the hushed voices of the others somewhere else in the apartment and he hoped that Logan was up, he had managed to find the encryption key in the other's apartment, which was good.

Virgil walked towards the room that the other's were in, the encryption key in hand before he tossed it onto the table that they were sitting at. "Done, is he awake?" Virgil asked as he moved over to the door where Logan was, peaking inside, noticing the fact that Logan was sleeping on the bed, "You know, he should still be tied up..." He said, turning back to Patton and Roman.

Patton flushed softly before he shook his head, "Roman gave him to much, he needed to lay down..."

Virgil sighed deeply before he nodded,  _Of course Roman gave him to much. He's still just a newbie._ Virgil thought before he sighed, walking inside and moving to wake Logan. He hoped he was just coherent enough to talk. 

Logan felt an arm on his shoulder and he immediately tensed because no one should be in his apartment, and what made it worse was him remembering seeing Patton and Roman, and being someplace he had no idea where he was. When he opened his eyes again he saw the man he had seen at the gala, the one in the black with purple suit... though he seemed to be much more comfortable in what he was currently wearing. Logan traced his eyes along the other's face, the small speckling of freckles and the deep rich golden brown eyes that complimented the other's face.

Logan took a deep breath as he tried to sit up, watching the other leave the room and leave him there. What in the flipping hell was going on here? He wondered, slowly moving his legs to the edge of the bed. He found his head wasn't so fuzzy and he managed to stand up, placing his hand on the back of a nearby chair as he took a deep breath and took a few steps towards the door. When he reached the door, he pulled it open to find himself in another room of an...apartment? 

"You... were at the gala..." Logan said, looking at Virgil who just nodded in response as he seemed to be distracted by something on his phone.

"What the password?" Patton asked as he turned the computer towards Logan, the encryption key sticking out of the socket. 

"It won't work..." Logan responded, shaking his head for a moment, "It needs to be connected with my specific laptop, its a safety feature encase someone tries to steal it..." Logan said, his eyes narrowing at the three of them for stealing his encryption key.

Virgil nodded before he pulled Logan's laptop from the backpack that was sitting on a nearby chair, "Then pull it up on yours." He said, holding out the laptop.

Logan frown deepened, they had stolen his laptop too, which sucked because...wait.... The 'guard' by his car was the boy with the purple hair.

"Are you working with Deceit?" Logan practically growled out. Roman and Patton's turned immediately to Virgil.

Virgil let out a sigh, placing the device down on the table. "Not anymore, though you seemed to think that I was at that gala when you ran away from me and the car, which... resulted in us having to drug you." 

Logan brow furrowed, "Not anymore...?"

"Yea. Not anymore... I left... they never worked for him." He said, motioning to Patton and Roman.

"And you need my key for..." Logan asked, biting his lip.

"Deceit has cut me out of essentially any way to get hired, except... through that key... And we need to earn money... Since, these are the two nicest rooms in the apartment..." Virgil responded.

Logan glanced around for a moment before he looked at Roman, Patton and Virgil. He knew it would be a risk.... working with them... but... if he started to take a multitude of jobs, then it would mean that it would confuse the police and shake them off his tail... 

So perhaps... for a little while...

~~~

Tho in reality.... a little while... was going to be forever...


End file.
